Palmon
Palmon is a main hero in Digimon Adventure series, and Palmon is also Mimi's partner. Her known attack is Poison Ivy, which are whip-like claws that can prevent her enemies from escaping, so her friends can attck them as well. Her fresh form is Yuramon and in-training is Tanemon. Palmon can also Digivolve to Togemon, and then Lillymon. Her mega form is Rosemon. In the English version, she is voiced by Anna Garduno in Digimon Adventure series and returned to reprise her role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Shihomi Mizowaki and returned to reprise her role for Digimon Adventure tri. & Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance She resembles a beautiful plant creature with a tropical flower on her head. Personality She can also have a cute personality. History Background It is revaled that Palmon was created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World. When he is a Digi-Egg connected to Crest of Sin, the Dark Masters attack the facility where she is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. She is taken to File Island, where she hatches into Yuramon who eventually digivolves into Tanemon. During this time, she plays with the other Digimon as she holds the Digivice that belongs to Mimi Tachikawa, waiting for her partner's arrival. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. The next morning, the events are being reported on the news with an aura of fear, but Tai and Kari's mom reassures the partner Digimon. The DigiDestined, save for Matt and Joe, meet the next day at Izzy's office, where he helps out his American friend's firm. Tai updates the others on the Infected Digimon. Izzy then displays his new development: a virtual cyberspace that allows the Digimon to evacuate in a hurry through monitors connected to the internet and also allows them to communicate via text. When Alphamon appears, Palmon and other digimon digivolve to their Champion forms to fight Alphamon. Determination Palmon and other partner Digimon starts to bond with Meicoomon. They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. Left alone, Leomon is weakened by Meicoomon's cuteness to allow them to go to the school. The Digimon desire food but lack the money, so they enter the "Creepy-Cute Costume Contest" to win free food, which draws the DigiDestined to the scene. When Meicoomon wins the competition, the DigiDestined realize the spectators think they are kids in costume and order them to follow suit. WhenMeicoomon kidnap by Digimon Emperor and it closes with only Palmon, Gomamon, and Leomon inside, leaving the the DigiDestined and the other Digimon outside. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined and Digimon's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined and Digimon try to deal with what they just witnessed. Confession Izzy quarantines the Digimon partners in a special space to keep them safe while desperately trying to come up with answers. When Patamon come out to see T.K., Palmon and other Digimon come out to play. Palmon and otner Digimon partners as Patamon confesses his infection and tells them of a last resort plan to rid the world of the infection by a "reboot". Kari arrives, she tell them about warning of Human World, Digital World. She can elaborate beyond that it would require a great sacrifice, she passes out. Himekawa aids her and reveals that the voice was Homeostasis, a power that works to keep the balance and akin to a god. The Digimon come to realize that a reboot might wipe their memories in the process, so they wish to spend as much time with their partners as possible should the worst case happen. Though they keep brave faces, it becomes obvious to most DigiDestined that something bad is going to happen. Mimi ask Palmon that her story is not funny, she say it was, it ticked her funny bone and Mimi say it hit her too, Palmon said what is her story about, Mimi said Palmon is so funny. Palmon digivolve to Togemon (off-screen) to stop Meicoomon with help from Birdramon. Loss Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to console Sora, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Palmon draws picture of Mimi on rock with Joe and Patamon. Dark Gennai attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice but is thwarted by the other DigiDestined, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Coexistence She and others try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. She and others manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. Future Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Trivia *She and Lalamon have same Mega form. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Palmon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Supporters Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Nurturer Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Outright